Letter to You
by anglstrmoon
Summary: Sam's and Daniel's thoughts on each other before and after them met.
1. Default Chapter

Name: Letter to You  
  
Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me… or I wouldn't have massive school loans… The song 'My Immortal' belongs to Evanescence  
  
Feedback: I would appreciate it. b_marangoni@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Keywords: Daniel/Sam   
  
Spoilers: Everything up to and including the first part of Season 7…  
  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Tina, Jen, and Allison who helped me.. and Tina who is my beta…  
  
~*Letter to You*~   
  
"That was one hell of a mission." Daniel said to himself as he walked into his office. He gathered a few things to start writing the mission report and headed to his quarters.  
  
  
  
He walked in and dumped the stuff on his desk and went to jump in the shower when a white envelope that was sitting on his bed caught his attention. He noticed the hand writing right away as Sam's. It was addressed to him and he immediately started to wonder why she wrote a letter to him when they see each other every day. He then saw that there was a CD attached to it. He opened the letter and started reading.   
  
Dear Daniel,  
  
I'm writing this because I know that you need to have reassurance about your place on SG-1 and with the SGC. By now I know that you remember everything that happened before you ascended including the thoughts you were having right before, like thinking that you don't belong here anymore. I want you to know how I feel about you now and before I met you.   
  
  
  
I remember the day that I heard about the mysterious Dr. Daniel Jackson, archeologist, figured out how to open the doorway to heaven, or Stargate. I was excited to hear about it, considering I've been working on the project two years before Catherine asked for your help. But I was also mad, not at you though, at General West for not letting me come and go through the 'gate on the first mission to Abydos.   
  
When I first read the mission report, the horror and excitement that was going though my head was overwhelming. You fought against these warriors even though at the time, you weren't trained too. How you died and were revived, then how you stayed on Abydos with Shar'e even when everyone else came back.   
  
Sometimes while my team and I were working on different addresses, I would go outside and sit and look at the stars and think about you, how brave you were for doing what you did, and how I wanted to meet you someday. I wanted to talk to the person who opened the opportunity of a lifetime.   
  
When the day came that I learned about my transfer to the SGC and my mission to go back to Abydos, the first thing I did was look up more information on you. I learned about your parents and how Nick wouldn't adopt you. How you started college early and put yourself into your studies and work. I read the articles about your thoughts on how the pyramids were built by aliens for spaceship landing. I learned that you were shunned from the academic community because of your theories and I wished that you could tell them that you were right all a long.   
  
I remember what I was feeling while waiting to go through the 'gate. How I was so excited to go through, but also I badly I wanted to meet you, talk to you. I know that the first thing that got my attention when we came through was the DHD, but I was on a science high that day, and I know that you understand that.One thought that crossed my mind that day was how easily I could fall in love with you, but that was pushed to the last part of my mind when your wife was taken.   
  
I am glad that I met you, and glad that you have become my best friend. I don't know what I've would of done this past 6 years without you and I can't think of what my life would be like without you. You helped in so many ways that I can't even start to explain. I know that you probably think that you don't mean anything to us, but that's not true. I know that we don't say it enough, but I'm going to tell you: You mean everything to me. You are my best friend, confidant, soul mate; and somewhere along the line I fell in love with you. I didn't mean to, I don't know why i'm telling you, and I don't care if you don't feel the same way, but I had to tell you. It has been killing me everyday since you ascended that I didn't tell you how I feel. So, now you know. It was hell while you were gone, I don't know how I got through each day but I did.   
  
Enclosed is a CD with a song on it that explains how I felt. The song is called My Immortal by a band called Evanescence. I wanted you to hear it; the lyrics are in here too.  
  
Love,   
  
Sam  
  
Daniel put the letter down, and picked up the other piece of paper that had the lyrics. He went over to his CD player, put the CD in and pressed play. He sat down with the paper as the strains of a piano came through the speakers.   
  
My Immortal  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
supressed by all my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have me  
  
all of me  
  
you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
  
your face it hurts  
  
my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away  
  
all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have me  
  
all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
but though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along...  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have me  
  
all of me 


	2. My Thoughts of You

Name: My Thoughts of You  
  
Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me… or I wouldn't have massive school loans… Also the song is 'Anywhere' by Evanescence  
  
Feedback: I would appreciate it. b_marangoni@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Keywords: Daniel/Sam   
  
Spoilers: see chapter one  
  
Acknowledgements: see chapter one…   
  
Daniel just sat on his bed after the song was done just thinking and staring at the letter in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea that Sam felt like this, but he knew that he had to do something. So with tears in his eyes that threatened to fall, he went over to the desk, got a piece of paper and pen and started writing.   
  
After he was done, he put the letter in an envelope and walked to Sam's lab. He met up with her half way there. He gave her the envelope and CD and left to go home for the night. Sam took the things and headed to her quarters on base to grab a few things before heading home. One she got home, she opened the letter that Daniel gave her, wondering what it was for…   
  
~*My Thoughts of You*~  
  
Dear Sam,  
  
I'm not really sure what to say, which is odd because I always seem to know what to say in diplomatic situations. I guess I just have a problem with discussing my personal feelings with anyone. And I know that you know that better than anyone. I didn't realize at the time that you noticed how I changed before ascending. I guess that it makes me feel good because I thought that you guys really weren't paying enough attention to me… and now I realize that I shouldn't have thought that, but I did. I now realize the extent to which you always went to make me fit in. You always did this for me.   
  
When I saw you on Abydos, I just didn't know what to think. I was shocked that Jack and everyone else came though, but then I saw, well rather, heard you and your excitement over the DHD. I wasn't about to stop you because I know how I was when I first saw it. I saw a familiar spark in you that was also in me. I remember how confused I was when Jack introduced you as captain and you introduced yourself as doctor. I had no clue what to call you, so captain doctor seemed good at the time. I saw the look on your face when I called you that, you just didn't care about anything else that day except science, so I could of called you anything and you wouldn't have cared.   
  
You helped me so much when I came back to Earth when Shar'e was taken from me. I really don't know what I would have done without you. You helped me deal with my loss and help me fit in. So after we knew for sure that we were a team, I went and looked up information on you. I know, I probably shouldn't have, but I did. Even though you were an air force captain and your dad a general, you still love the science part of it and I respect you for it. I know that your first priority is the Air Force, but I love it when we get together and discuss science stuff. It was then that I felt I had you all to myself, because I knew that no one else could understand either of us.   
  
I could easily have, probably did fall in love with you the day I met you. How ever I could not tell you. But I felt that there was never a good time to tell you, first Shar'e, then Martouf, and finally Jack. I know that he has feelings for you, but I don't know how you feel about him. But then it can't be true because you told me that you love me. God, I've waited forever to hear those words from you, I was starting to think that I would never hear them. I love you, Samantha. So much, I only wish I told you before this. I'm so sorry about the feelings that you went through while I was gone, I really am.   
  
I hope that we can figure this out. By the time that you get this, I'll be at home. So if you need to talk to me, catch me there. I hope to talk to you soon.  
  
With all my love,  
  
Daniel   
  
Sam sat on her couch not really knowing how to feel. It was all here, he loved her. She looked at the CD that was with it, and stuck it in the player. She noticed it had only one song and that the lyrics were included. She pressed play and sat back down to listen to it. After the song was done, she grabbed her coat and headed to Daniel's apartment.   
  
"Anywhere"  
  
Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
  
Take my hand  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
We're leaving here tonight  
  
There's no need to tell anyone  
  
They'd only hold us down  
  
So by the morning light  
  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
  
Where love is more than just your name  
  
I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
  
No one knows who we are there  
  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
  
Let's run away, I'll take you there  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Forget this life   
  
Come with me  
  
Don't look back you're safe now  
  
Unlock your heart  
  
Drop your guard  
  
No one's left to stop you  
  
Forget this life   
  
Come with me  
  
Don't look back you're safe now  
  
Unlock your heart  
  
Drop your guard  
  
No one's left to stop you now  
  
[Chorus] 


	3. Face to Face

Name: Face to Face  
  
Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me… or I wouldn't have massive school loans…   
  
Feedback: I would appreciate it. b_marangoni@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Keywords: Daniel/Sam   
  
Spoilers: same as first chapter  
  
Acknowledgements: same as first chapter  
  
~*Face to Face*~  
  
Sam was walking down the hallway to Daniel's apartment not really knowing what was going to happen. They currently know that each other loves the other, but to actually deal with it is something different. She took a deep breath and knocked. After a few moments she heard a thud then footsteps coming to the door. Daniel opened the door and just stared at her for what seemed like forever, but was only a few moments, "come in" Daniel said and moved out of the doorway so she could go in. He shut the door and walked over to the couch where Sam was already sitting. Daniel could tell the Sam was as nervous as he was. He was about to say something but was interrupted:  
  
"Daniel, what was that thud that I heard?"  
  
"Oh that, I fell off the couch. I must have just dozed off."  
  
"Oh, ok. Daniel?"  
  
"Sam?" They both started at the same time.  
  
"Go first Sam."  
  
"Ok. The letter that you wrote me, is it true? Is that how you truly feel about me? Because I'm guessing that you got the letter that I left for you."  
  
"Yes, Sam. I got the letter you wrote me and I read it. And yes, I did mean everything that I said in the letter of yours." Daniel took Sam's hands in both of his. "I'm in love with you Samantha Carter, and no one is going to stop me from saying that. I know that Jack loves you; I mean he hasn't been very good at hiding of his feelings. But I don't think I could wait any longer to tell you. And I know that I don't want to hurt him… Hey no crying." He said as he wiped the tears off of her face with his finger.   
  
"Sorry. It's just that I love you so much and I didn't know if I would ever be able to tell you. I tried to tell you before you ascended, but it didn't come out right. Then I was afraid to say anything because you were working through your memories and I didn't want to impose on that. But, when you came to me and told me that you finally feel that you were over Sha're I knew that this was my chance to tell you everything. I just wasn't sure how to tell you in person, so I wrote you that letter. I never expected to get an answer in return. God, do you know how happy you just made me."  
  
"Probably as happy as you made me."   
  
Daniel dropped Sam's hands then cupped her face. He bent down to kiss her being met half way by her lips. The kiss started out soft, but soon it turned very passionate. By the time they had to break for air, Sam was lying on the couch with Daniel on top of her.   
  
"Sorry", Daniel stated as he struggled to get up off of Sam.  
  
"It's ok"  
  
After returning to a sitting position they wrapped themselves up in each other's arms enjoying the silence and the moment.  
  
"I love you, major doctor."  
  
"I love you too, doctor."   
  
Sam laid her head on Daniel's chest and soon both were enticed to sleep by each other's presence. 


End file.
